Overall, You Sucks
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Bagi Eren Yeager, bertemu Jean Kirschtein di ruang publik bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk didiskusikan. "Untuk segalanya, kau menyebalkan." JeanEren Hogwarts!AU


Bagi Eren Yeager, bertemu Jean Kirschtein di ruang publik bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk didiskusikan. Apalagi setelah si Centaur jadi-jadian itu menggerecokinya selama pelajaran favoritnya. Eren punya mood yang buruk untuk dilontarkan.

* * *

**Overall, You Sucks**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan dan **_**setting **_**Harpot punya tante Rowling.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Hogwarts!AU. Five Year!JeanEren**

* * *

Eren mendecakkan lidah. Jean juga melakukannya tapi dengan ditambah desah napas lelah. Eren memutar badan, memeluk perkamennya lebih erat sambil menimbang-nimbang jalan tercepat menuju kelas berikutnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat Jean dan jubah hijaunya mengikutinya di belakang.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Kirschtein."

"Kenapa sih? Lagian kelas kita kan bareng."

"Oh, ya? Masa? Kalau begitu kabar buruk bagiku." Eren mempercepat langkah. Ingin rasanya terbang saja ke kelas berikutnya pakai Nimbusnya, tapi ini kan lorong. Kalau tidak ada yang namanya detensi, Eren bakal nekat melakukannya. Apapun cara untuk menghindari ular berkedok kuda ini.

"Kau baru saja menyebutku kuda lagi."

"Ya memang. Terus kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku lebih bagus kalau jadi Centaur—menurutku."

"Ya bagus. Kenapa tidak jadi Centaur lalu jauh-jauh dariku?"

Eren terpaksa berhenti saat tangga yang dinaikinya berputar. Oh, bagus. Sekarang jalurnya jadi lebih jauh menuju kelas. Dan ia akan lebih lama terjebak bersama maniak ini. Jubah merahnya dikibas dengan gusar. Tangga berhenti berputar dan ia segera berjalan lagi dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Lorong terlihat sepi. Dipastikan dia terlambat masuk kelas dan mungkin akan menerima tugas tambahan dua gulung perkamen sebagai ganti rasa bersalah.

"Hei, jangan khawatir. Aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas—bersama. Kau tahu, aku ahli ramuan."

"Tidak terima ka—tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang memikirkan soal tugas?"

Jean mengendikkan bahu. "Menebak." Ia menjajari Eren, menarik jubah merah Eren dengan terburu-buru. "Ayo semakin lama, tugas terlambatmu akan semakin banyak!"

Eren menepis cengkeraman pada jubahnya. Melotot marah.

Jean mengernyit heran. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau itu yang kenapa!"

Jean berhenti dan memandangi wajah Eren. Eren menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Mencoba tenang.

"Dengar," Katanya, "Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Kau dan aku. Kita harusnya bersikap tidak saling kenal, oke?"

"Hu-uh."

"Dan Quidditch, dua pekan lagi. Aku Gryffindor dan kau Slytherin. Kita musuh, oke?"

"Oke."

"Dan kenapa kau masih saja di sini! Menjauhlah dariku, Kirschtein!"

Eren tidak peduli lagi suaranya bergema di lorong. Matanya memandang galak Jean yang menggaruk belakang rambut keabuannya.

"Kenapa?" Jean mengulang pertanyaannya, "Apa artinya aku dilarang untuk jalan bersama pacarku?"

Akhirnya keluar juga kata keramat yang membuat Eren ingin dibuang saja ke lubang hitam. Jean menyeringai senang melihat wajah Eren yang perlahan memerah.

"Apa sih? Kau membuat kita makin terlambat ke kelas!" Eren memalingkan wajahnya yang panas.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang tidak mood kelas sekarang. Entahlah, mungkin sudah terlalu jago dalam ramuan."

Eren menunjukkan sikap muntah. Jean tergelak.

"Ada yang memberitahuku, kalau danau di sekitar Hutan Terlarang bagus untuk cuaca sekarang. Mau ikut?"

Eren memandang tidak percaya. "Kau gila? Kau mau dibantai Snape untuk detensi?"

"Dia wali asramaku. Tidak masalah."

"Serah."

Jean berjalan santai sambil menarik Eren yang pasrah. Sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nilai baik dalam kelas Ramuannya. Dan semua itu gara-gara Centaur jadi-jadian yang amat menyebalkan.

Jean menggenggam tangannya erat, keduanya berbalik arah kembali menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Sesekali terdengar suara orang di sekitar dan mereka segera mempercepat langkah. Eren mendengus di belakang tubuh Jean.

"Untuk segalanya, kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Dan terdengar jeritan kesakitan kemudian.

* * *

**A/N**

Halo, um, saia mencoba produktif lagi. Huee, kangen banget sama duo KudaMonyet ini… Gak sabar sama season empatnya, tapi gak siap juga hati ini ngeliat mereka yang dewasa, huhu…

Makasih ya yang udah mampir baca, saia selalu cinta kalian, mwah mwah.

* * *

**Bonus**

"_Seeker_ Gryffindor berhasil menangkap Snitch! Gryffindor menang!"

Riuh rendah sorak sorai langsung menggelora di lapangan Quidditch. Berpuluh-puluh warna merah turun di lapangan menyambut wajah-wajah sumringah yang mandi keringat. Raut muka mereka kontras sekali dengan milik Eren. Ia turun dari sapu Nimbusnya dan segera menyeruak keluar cepat-cepat. Sahutan kaptennya padanya tidak diacuhkan _Chaser_ satu ini.

Wajahnya yang basah keringat tampak khawatir. Cepat-cepat dia pergi ke rumah sakit sekolah yang banyak sekali matrasnya itu. Sesampainya dengan napas memburu dan rambut awut-awutan, matanya menangkap sosok nyengir yang sedang terbaring di salah satu matras.

"Cepat sekali. Kukira bakal lebih lama dari ini—Duh!"

Madam Pomfrey menekan bahunya yang biru, memarahinya supaya tidak banyak bergerak. Jean hanya menggumam sebal. Perawat itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil mengomel sepanjang lorong.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

Jean hampir-hampir terbahak kalau saja Eren dan wajahnya yang tampak memelas bersalah tidak memukul kepalanya dengan gagang sapu.

"Aku serius!" Mata Eren melotot, "Aku—lenganmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku baik. Sumpah, mau luka seperti apapun wanita itu selalu bisa menyembuhkannya kan?"

Eren menjitaknya lagi.

"Kukira aku mematahkan tanganmu dengan Bludger—lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu _Keeper_ Slytherin bukannya menjaga gawang, malah menangkap Bludger!?"

Jean tergelak. Merasakan nyerinya perlahan memudar.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau perhatian juga ya…"

"Oh, tutup mulutmu."

Jean bangkit dari matras untuk duduk. Dia menggosok hidungnya dengan tangan kiri. Tersenyum ke arah Eren.

"Refleks saja. Kau tidak sadar ada Bludger berjarak lima meter di belakangmu, jadi tanpa sadar aku berkeinginan menangkapnya—sebelum ia menangkapmu."

Eren melongo tidak percaya. "Bodoh banget."

"Biar saja. Yang penting pacarku baik-baik saja."

Eren memerah lagi dan Jean tergelak puas.

"Oh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kirschtein!"

* * *

**Tamat.**


End file.
